1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with a sprayer and more particularly a rotary sprayer useful for cleaning circular dies.
2. Prior Art
Rotary sprayers as such are well known for a number of uses such as watering lawns and the like. Sprayers for cleaning dies have, in general, however not been of the rotary types; instead the sprayers normally used for cleaning dies have been fixed position sprayers wherein a desired liquid is sprayed onto a number of fixed positions on the die and the liquid sprayed onto the die by the fixed position sprayer is blown off using an air blast or the like.
The present invention is concerned with a rotary sprayer which is useful for cleaning circular dies and which exhibits a number of advantages over the prior art non-rotary sprayers. The rotary sprayer of the present invention, for example, sprays the entire surface of the die rather than only fixed positions thereon whereby uniform cleaning lubricant distribution is obtained which leads to better cleaning and which prevents spot cooling of the mold which can lead to uneven curing within the mold. Also, with the rotary sprayer of the present invention less cleaning lubricant is used than in the prior art fixed sprayers since with said rotary sprayer, as will become apparent in following, it is not necessary to spray a cleaning lubricant onto the mold face each time the mold is opened. Further, the rotary sprayer of the present invention is adjustable for use with different sized circular molds by simply varying the size of the rotary arms thereof.